Compsognathus
}} Compsognathus, often referred to as Compy, is a genus of theropod dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic Europe. Released with the ''Return to Jurassic Park'' expansion pack, Compsognathus fossils are unlocked on 1993 Isla Nublar and can then be excavated from the Canjuers and the Solnhofen Formation dig sites. Upon completion of the Return to Jurassic Park story missions, Compsognathus becomes available in the main campaign by progressing through the Science Division on Isla Muerta. __TOC__ History Compsognathus were recreated by InGen on Isla Sorna prior to the 1993 incident. Following the incident, Sorna's wild Compy population lived undisturbed until 1997, when a family which happened upon the island encountered a group of them, injuring a young girl. During the 1997 Isla Sorna incident, Compsognathus were encountered on numerous occasions by the InGen hunting party, resulting in at least one fatality.jurassicpark.fandom.com, Isla Sorna Incident Compsognathus were also briefly encountered during the 2001 Isla Sorna incident.jurassicpark.fandom.com, Isla Sorna Rescue Mission Years later, Compsognathus were exhibited at Jurassic World on Isla Nublar where, like all other dinosaurs, they became wild again following the 2015 Jurassic World incident. In 2018, with the eruption of Mt. Sibo imminent, many Compies were rescued from Nublar and taken to the Lockwood Manor in California, where they and other dinosaurs later escaped into the wild.Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom A year after the events at Lockwood Manor, three Compies were recorded chasing a little girl in a rural area.Battle at Big Rock, https://youtu.be/C7kbVvpOGdQ'' Description Compsognathus is the smallest carnivorous dinosaur InGen has ever created. It is known for its lime green body, warm yellow to orange underbelly with darker stripes covering its entire back and legs. Behaviour Due to its small size, Compsognathus hop onto the platform of a Carnivore Feeder to eat. Unlike the majority of other carnivores, it is harmless against herbivores and it will not hunt goats. It can, however, kill visitors with trampling. Like some small herbivores such as Homalocephale, it is completely defenceless and will even be eaten by larger small carnivores such as Velociraptor. Medium-sized and large carnivores such as Tyrannosaurus will ignore Compsognathus, but the Compsognathus will flee from them. Paleontology The first small dinosaur ever found, Compsognathus was discovered in Germany in 1859 by Joseph Oberndorfer, with a second specimen being found in France in 1971. This lithe turkey-sized predator is the namesake of the Compsognathidae family, a group of small, primitive coelurosaurs that lived in Europe, Asia and perhaps South America from the Late Jurassic to the Early Cretaceous. In 1863, Compsognathus was the first dinosaur ever linked to birds, due to its resemblance to then newly discovered Archaeopteryx. Yet said proposal fell into obscurity for over a century, until John Ostrom, in the wake of the discovery of Deinonychus, redescribed the animal based on the French specimen. Close relative Sinosauropteryx was the first dinosaur found with preserved feathers, so it is very likely Compsognathus had them as well. However, those feathers would be hair-like, and the covering wouldn't be as extense as in birds, with its hindlimbs and underbelly likely having scaly skin. Paleoecology Despite its small stature, Compsognathus seems to have been the top land predator during its time in central Europe, 150 million years ago. Turkey-sized when fully grown, the only other known dinosaur from the same time and place is crow-sized "first bird" Archaeopteryx, with well known pterosaurs Rhamphorhynchus and Pterodactylus being common sights. The habitat those animals lived at was a tropical archipelago that bordered the prehistoric Tethys Sea.dinopit.com, Compsognathus Compsognathus is one of the few dinosaur species whose diet is well documented, as both specimens were found with small lizards preserved within their ribcages. Cosmetics Trivia *The base genome of the Compsognathus is based on its appearance in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. *''Compsognathus'' is the only film dinosaur exclusive to a DLC, as opposed to the base game or an update. *''Compsognathus'' is the smallest dinosaur featured in the game. **Because of this, Compsognathus is the only carnivorous dinosaur that does not hunt for food. *''Compsognathus'' is currently the most sociable carnivore in the game. An enclosure can hold 25 Compsognathus without genetic modification. Gallery Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.13_-_19.06.15.11.jpg Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.09_-_00.38.44.98.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.03_-_18.15.40.94.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.15_-_20.06.45.21.jpg 2425_4.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.18_-_13.37.11.06.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Screenshot_2020.01.03_-_18.16.33.77.png FM4cdnr.png Jurassic_World_Evolution_Super-Resolution_2019.12.19_-_19.08.55.04.jpg 648350_screenshots_20191210182256_1.jpg Ddm1i85-837476e5-62bd-4db0-aa05-cb38c8de38fe.jpg 3w2zvckmmgb41.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Nublar 1993 Unlock Category:Isla Muerta Unlock Category:Return to Jurassic Park Category:InGen Database